


The Elemental Games: The Games of Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil Angels, LGBTQ friendly, Magic, Multi, Queer Characters, Worldbuilding, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	1. Shop Till You Die (Literally)

  1. **Shop Till You Die (Literally)**



_ Kaiyanna Evangeline Silverstorm _

Listen up… Does read up counts? Since me and my brother are writing this? Simply for your benefit? Well I suppose we’d just have to count it. Me and my brother only have a few hours to write our missions down so we have to be careful with what we write.

There are many reasons that you could be reading this. Because you are a Gifted, for research, or you could even be a Moidan reading this for entertainment. Not that I want my life as an entertainment, but… rules!

First, if you’re a Gifted, you must always keep your emotions in check. It’s dangerous to let it loose too much.

Second, if you’re reading this for research purposes, you must keep it hidden under all costs. Some Jealasai would kill to get their grubby hands on this. Then again they’re always killing. Well, some are friendly, I’m actually friends with a few but… okay, now I’m getting out of track.

And finally, if you’re a Moidan, do not share this to the world. The Jealasai could read this and use it for their own gains. Again, not all will.

So this all started because of a murder. Great right? Not so great… Now let the story unfold.

My name is Kaiya Silverstorm, and I am a perfectly normal Magicia until I’m not. Rundown of my life? There’s five primary types of Empowered: Magicia, Pyroma, Hydrola, Terraga and Aerona. Magic, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. The five elements. Of course there’s the Gifted, who could control all five elements but… who’s counting?

Our duty was always simple. Kill the Jealasai. They are evil. And it still is simple. Until the Jealasai banded together.

Today is the day that a close friend of mine and my brother Kyle, died.

It was an ordinary day before our birthday. Me and Kyle are super hyped up though, because the next day, we’d be turning sixteen and allowed on missions. We’ve been on patrols, killing Jealasai and ridding the streets of them since we’re thirteen, but missions? That’s the real deal. This is why Ellen, our friend decided that we both need to go for a trip.

Hold: I forgot our descriptions. Let’s see, Kyle and I would have looked exactly the same if it weren’t for our genders actually. We both had warm bronze skin and curling black hair, spilling over like ink (according to our parents, we got it from Mom but we wouldn’t be sure as Dad had black hair as well). We had Dad’s eyes, golden amber. We had a stronger body than most our age, due to extensive training. After all, we are expected to be one of the best.

Kyle and I both had matching tattoos when we turned fifteen after lots and lots of begging. On our shoulder were two matching silver snakes, encircling the upper arm.

Ellen is an Aerona, a powerful one too. She had her straight black hair and eyes. She had a fondness for shrimp gumbo though, so it was a bit strange at times.

We were friends since our childhood, the trip was simple, Ellen was bringing us on a trip around the city before bringing us to get us ‘outfited’. I don’t know what it was about, but I certainly am excited.

“So, I was thinking, with your birthday coming up, and you being allowed on missions from today on…” started Ellen. “I decided that as one of your closest friends, you will be receiving a customized uniform.”

My jaw dropped in disbelief and excitement, beside me, I heard Kyle doing the same thing. Empowered uniforms have three codes.

They must be made of cloth woven with protective enchantments. They must be black. They cannot be revealing and must be comfortable for fighting. Other than that though, any Empowered can customize their uniform. Of course, most would prefer that they wear the regulated uniform of black unitard, hooded vest, cargo pants, gloves and boots, but me and Kyle were never one to follow others.

I mean, the last time anyone tried to order us, we ended up kicking their butt in the training room.

“You’re joking,” Kyle said, “When did you even… how… how the hell did you even manage to afford all the fabric?”

Another thing I forgot to add, the fabric is expensive. Which was why most prefer the regulated uniforms.

“My family may not be one of the elitists, but I’ve been saving up for this since forever and not to mention my parents helped,” said Ellen.

I hugged her tight and Kyle soon followed suit, “Thanks. And you don’t have to do this you know.”

“Eh, you gave me plenty of expensive gifts for my birthday, Christmas, et cetera… so it’s my time to help,” Ellen shrugged, grinning brightly. I sighed helplessly, knowing that she’s right.

Kyle and I don’t mind giving expensive gifts. Our parents didn’t either. I remembered, on her tenth birthday, we gave her a pearl necklace with a diamond flower in the middle. Crafted by a Pyroma family living next to ours.

“Right, so where are we going to get the uniforms exactly?” Kyle asked, he was excited and seemed ready to jump in glee.

Ellen winked and opened the doors to the nearby store.

Three words. I was amazed. The shop was huge and filled with the familiar black fabric that Mom and Dad wore everyday on patrols and missions.

A kind, plump-faced woman came forward, she had greying brown hair and the kind looking blue eyes.

“Ellen! I was expecting you! Are these the friends you are bringing?” she asked.

Ellen nodded, “Yes Mrs. Smiths. These are my friends, Kaiya and Kyle. They’re looking for customized uniforms?”

The lady… Mrs. Smiths’ eyes lit up in excitement, “Ah yes! We’ve gotten several examples ready, your friend was very helpful in giving us your clothes so we can measure them to fit your size in advance. Unfortunately there are only so many options that fit the fighting uniform, but we made do!”

Mrs. Smiths led us through racks upon racks of clothes and into another room filled with finished uniforms.

One of the racks, labeled with my name was pushed to me, and despite my unsurity, I stepped forward and ruffled through all of the uniform choices.

A particular one caught my eye though. It looked plain, but useful with the black unitard, jacket, combat pants and combat boots. Long sleeved archer’s glove on one hand with a normal glove on the other hand. It came with belts, hooks and straps, pretty useful for keeping weapons, healing potions and things of the likes.

“This one,” I decided, picking it off the rack.

Ellen took off from her leaning position, “Well, we’re done then. I already paid for everything, two perfectly done uniforms. The rest could be remodeled or used as designs.”

Kyle looked up from his own uniform, which was similar to mine, but he didn’t have the gloves, he never liked them. It was too uncomfortable, I remembered. An advantage to me, since I never really get my hands damaged during training. “Ready, and for the second time, thanks Ellen.”

“You two, are my best friends. So, it was no problem.”

Damn, Ellen Sinclair is the best!

We went to get ice cream after that, deciding to spend the rest of the day at Central Park. It was an easy and obvious choice. Central Park was where we met, so it was only fitting that we celebrate anything there.

I still remembered the day we met, as clear as day.

_ I ran after Kyle, furious that he took my spellbook. _

_ “Kyle! Come back! Come back!” I yelled as I chased him around the plains. Far behind me, I could hear Mom and Dad laughing in amusement of our antics. _

_ Suddenly, we bumped into a girl. _

_ “Hey!” she said. _

_ I stammered, ready to say sorry when Kyle cut me to the chase. “Sorry about that, my twin and I are just running around. We didn’t mean to bump into you.” _

_ “No it’s fine. I’m Ellen by the way. Ellen Sinclair,” the black haired girl said. _

_ My eyes lit up as I remembered that the Sinclair family is part of the Empowered community. “Are you an Empowered?” _

_ Ellen straightened in pride, “Yup! I’m an Aerona. What about you?” _

_ “I’m Kaiya Silverstorm. This is my brother, Kyle. We’re Magicia.” _

_ Kyle said, continuing for me, “Wanna play?” _

_ “I’d love to.” _

“Hey! Kaiya!” exclaimed Ellen. Her voice snapped me out of my memories, “Gee, where were you?”

I smiled sweetly, “Memories, that’s all.”

“Memories, huh?” she said, her voice was a bit downcast for some reason.

“Yeah, about the day we met actually,” I said.

Ellen looked at the park with critique, “I believe we met somewhere here?”

Besides us, Kyle laughed, “No, we met at the east side, but it’s easy to confuse.”

Ellen smirked, that lovely little smirk of hers that I know could make boys (and a few girls) fall in love with her. “Not confused my dear friend. Simply trying to make things nostalgic.”

I snickered, “And failing to do so?”

“Correct Kaiya,” she hummed approvingly, continuing to eat her ice cream.

“Failing horribly,” noted Kyle.

We left soon after that, saying our goodbyes. If I had to admit, it was a tiring day, but a good one. I didn’t remember the last time we properly hung out together really.

We had dinner together that night at our home. Well, the house is more of a large manor, but not that we’re including that face.

“So Kaiya, Kyle,” said Mom, “I heard Ellen gave both of you an early birthday gift?”

“Mmm hmm, our very own customized uniforms!” Kyle exclaimed.

Dad and Mom sighed fondly, “Children.”

“I resent that,” I declared, “You’d call us children even if we’re old and gray.”

“Can you blame us? Both of you are still playing pranks despite turning sixteen tomorrow,” Dad sighed.

I really couldn’t blame them when they put it that was. Shoot.

That night I had a nightmare. It wasn’t usual I do have them, but this nightmare was the worst.

_ I followed Ellen through the streets as she rushed back home. Except I wasn’t me. I was blinded by hate and anger, I tried to stop myself. Tried to call out for Ellen. But I can’t. I was like a puppet. Controlled. I couldn’t do anything. There was so much hate, despisal. I couldn’t make myself do anything. Kill. It was my only intention. Except I didn’t want to do it. _

_ I walked forward, my hand gripped something. I glanced at it, shock building up in me. I hadn’t realized I was holding a knife. Well, now I do. I took several more purposeful steps and suddenly Ellen turned. _

_ She saw me. Relief filled me, she could still stop it before it’s too late! _

_ She swiped her hands and a wave of air hit me. I grunted, it was a masculine one, unlike my own. I wasn’t pushed back though, it barely harmed me. Surprised me maybe, but she didn’t harm me. _

_ I stabbed her. Horror filled me, but I couldn’t really do much. I tried to fight against it even. But it was like trying to move a mountain by hand. I watched as red started to blossom through her white shirt. White. Blood. Ellen would scream. She hates dirtying things. Her screaming would be comforting. It would mean she’s alive. She isn’t though. Her breathing grew labored and I watched as her eyes grew dull and lifeless. _

_ I didn’t run away then. I dropped something into her wound, a necklace, but I didn’t recognize it. Then I took her palm. And pressed something into it. An insignia, made specifically to brand people without the need to burn things. Nausea built up, I wanted to vomit, but like before, I can’t do anything. She’s not some animal, I wanted to protest. _

_ Like a coward, I ran away, leaping over- _

I woke up with a gasp, blinking the sleep out of my eyes, trying to grasp for my dream. What happened?

Mom had thrown the doors open, her face was alarmed like never before and fear filled me.

“Mom,” I said, trying to steady my voice. It didn’t work, my voice shook like a building in a particularly bad earthquake, “What’s going on?”

“Get up,” she said, she’s barely remaining calm, “And prepare your mourning clothes. Ellen has been murdered.”

Cold slipped through my veins and I remembered my nightmare. Murdered. How did I dream of it?


	2. The Funeral of Blood and Sorrow

  1. **The Funeral of Blood and Sorrow**



_ Kyler Alexander Silverstorm _

Our birthday passed by in a haze. We didn’t celebrate it. Everything was deteriorating and confusing. One moment, Ellen was there, then the next she was just… gone. I might’ve screamed and threw some of Mom’s china sets, but she simply sighed and told me to try and calm down. I went to sleep hugging my uniform close to me.

I can’t believe, refuse to believe that Ellen is simply murdered. Stabbed in the chest, Dad told me as he tried to comfort me. Kaiya was stiff and pale the entire time.

I caught sight of her shaking and a murmuring a few times, it grated on my nerves. Eventually though, she told me about her nightmare.

“You really think that… that you received a vision of  _ you _ killing her?” I asked. My heart lurched as she told me, it couldn’t be because Kaiya… Kaiya was here the entire night. Ellen was reported to be murdered just minutes after parting ways with us.

We weren’t suspected as we were so close with her, and not to mention, we parted ways in front of the house, then Kaiya and I went to the kitchen to help Mom with dinner.

“Well, what else could it be? The worst part is, it feels like  _ I _ am the one who killed her. I was filled with so much hate. I can’t help but  _ want _ to kill her, even if I’m trying to pull back,” whispered Kaiya. She was looking at her right hand. The hand that killed Ellen, I realized. But that can’t be her, and it simply proves it, Kaiya’s dominant hand is her left hand.

“We’re going to find the person who killed her,” I said determined. “There’s something going on. You told me that there was something branded into her palm, right?”

Kaiya nodded, “It was an insignia. The official sort. A saber that was driven into a round circle in the middle. It had a sign in the middle of the circle, a crimson imprint of a feather.”

“Okay, we can find the crest, see what it’s about,” I suggested.

“After the funeral,” she put in, her hands were wrapped around  _ Kassana _ , her three foot long bronze xiphos. The Silverstorm family sword. She received it while I got Kallan, the family spear.

I stared at my attire, dark red as a sign of mourning. A white cloth, with the mourning Sybolio:  _ Cremiean _ , imprinted in the middle. It was tied around my right wrist. To signify that I am her friend. Black to signify family. Grey to signify a stranger coming for respect.

“It’s depressing. Sometimes I wish we could follow Moidan traditions,” Kaiya said, “They don’t have to wear red. It reminds me too much of blood.”

Dad came from behind, “That’s why we wear them Kaiya, to remind us of the blood that was spilt on missions. To remind us of our duty and to remind us about the cruelties of the Jealasai.”

I sorely hoped that he didn’t hear anything, I suspect he didn’t though, as his face was stern the way it was as me and Kaiya often complained about Empowered traditions.

“Sorry Dad,” Kaiya said, fiddling with her mourning cloth, “I’m just-”

“Emotional?” Dad said, he reached out to ruffle our hair. He’ll do it even if he’s in his eighties, but I didn’t mind all that much, “Hey, it’s alright to grieve. Ellen’s been your friend for years.”

I nodded mutely, I was fine a while ago, but I suppose the reminder of what day it is today- that today is the day of Ellen’s funeral dropped the mood.

We got there early, to help Ellen’s parents with the preparation. Nico and Diana were clearly grieving. Tear tracks were etched to their face, and dark bags under their eyes. Me and Kaiya were told to call them by their first name when we first became friends with Ellen.

Ellen was to be sent away in front of their house. Rituals to turn her into the air she controlled.

“Kaiya, Kyle!” gasped Diana, “How are you?”

“More like when will this grieving be over,” Kaiya said grimly. She was staring at the altar table. The altar holding Ellen’s body, a length of sky blue silk draped over her.

Nico nodded towards the table, “Go on.”

I knew what he meant, Kaiya and I walked to the silk draped table, it was so easy imagining that Ellen is simply sleeping, I noted.

I untied my mourning cloth and dropped it on top of her, “May the Aero Spirits guide you.”

Kaiya did the same, but more hastily. She did it in jerky moves, I recognized it. She’s reminded of the nightmare.

“Are you alright?” I asked softly as we made our way to the growing crowds of people. Ellen’s cousin, Lydia and Val were behind us. Lydia was a mess. Now I only feel even more guilty. Even if I had no reason to do so.

“Not really,” she whispered, “The dream.”

“Right, the dream.”

The air seemed to thicken and weigh as the end of the funeral got closer. Eventually, it did.

Nico and Diana led the way. There were platters upon platters of her belongings. Not all, but many. Her clothes, jewels and books will be carefully lifted by the attendants, then placed around her.

I quietly picked up a random platter, but regretted it soon after. It was the kindjals me and Kaiya gave to her last Christmas, it was hard to believe it was only months before really. My heart clenched and the breath was knocked out of me.

I forced myself to breath and carefully laid the platter next to Ellen. Kaiya laid something as well, her face was expressionless but tears ran down her cheeks.

With a shock, I realized I was crying as well. Damn, I hadn’t cried since I was five.

I moved back quickly, it was too much. Way too much. We used to joke about our funerals, expecting them earlier than usual even, but not before we even got our first mission together.

Ellen, Kaiya and I were planning to sign up for missions together, as a trio. We were determined to hunt down the Jealasai of Manhattan together.

Now it’s over. I doubt we’d ever be willing to add another to our team. Even if we did, we wouldn’t be a trio. Maybe a team of four, or six, maybe five, but not three. Not after Ellen.

I watched as Ellen slowly turned into the air, dissipating away.

“It seems too easy, not enough for her,” Kaiya said, looking at the empty altar table, the silk cloth still on it. Her belongings, not including the platter disappeared with her.

“Yeah, Ellen deserved to live. And I can’t help but feel guilty. Because had I known that she’s getting killed, I would’ve invited her in for dinner,” I said.

“And let someone else get killed?” questioned Kaiya, her fists clenched but her eyes softened, “I hate to admit it, but I would feel better this way.”

“Tell me about it,” I sighed. “I should feel bad for feeling like this, but I don’t.”

“Let’s hope our words don't come back to bite us,” Kaiya muttered, “I can’t wait to find Ellen’s killer.”

“Do you think it’s possible that it’s a Jealasai who did it?” I said, fiddling with the red buttons of my blazer.

“A humanoid one then,” she decided, “Maybe it’s an Angel. But it’ll fly… so we can rule that out. There’s also the possibility of it being a Faerie or a Werewolf, Vampire, damn it, there’s so many possibilities.”

“Well, we can go to the family library,” I suggested, “Find the insignia.”

“Good idea,” hummed Kaiya, though a scowl of annoyance and displeasure at our situation was etched on her face.

So, obviously it didn’t go as planned. Not at all really, because the day after the funeral, Kaiya is using her magic to riffle through books while I gathered the books and double checked them.

I was annoyed and frustrated. We’ve been searching for hours now, and have gone through most of the books already.

Well, we’ve read most of the book inside the library already, but still! There was a disturbingly small amount of books about signs.

“That’s it!” Kaiya exclaimed, she snapped her fingers and everything was automatically back in place. “We’ve been here for hours! We’ll go to the local Empowered library, this library is huge and all, and there might even be books about what we’re looking for in the restricted section,” Kaiya jabbed a finger at the magical wall, blocking most of the library from us, it was placed by Mom and Dad. “But we don’t have time to turn eighteen, so we’re going to get the books we need tomorrow.”

“I thought we had a patrol?”

“From three to five in the afternoon, we have morning free.”

“Perfect!”

I soon learned that it wasn’t perfect, but we soon gained some allies.


End file.
